


Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Happy, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, Not Beta Read, Shy, Take my jacket it's cold outside, just cute cute cute, ok enough tags now, they are both idiots, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #12 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

It was a sunny and warm Autumn day when Robin made her way to work. She wore a light dark red summer dress that had short sleeves and barely reached her knee. She was late so she hurried to the train and just made it in time for work. The office was locked when she arrived though and so she fumbled in her bag for the spare keys Strike had made for her. She was happy that she finally had the keys yet she was worried. Where was he? He usually was never late. Not when they had an appointment with a client later on. She put the cup of coffees on her desk and turned on the computer while opening today’s mail. Some invoices and requests from clients she put on his desk before she took a sip from her coffee. Her e-mails were bursting as well and she immediately knew that it would be a stressful day when she once more looked into their calendar. Lots of appointments and some observations. She started organizing their day when she heard heavy footsteps coming up the metal staircase. He had been out already? A few seconds later Strike opened the office door and stepped in, holding a bag of deliciously smelling croissants in his hand. 

“Morning”, he said cheerfully and she smiled. 

“Good morning. You’ve been out already?”, she asked.

“Still out”, he said. “Night out with Shanker and then another observation.”

“All night?”

He nodded and scrutinized her for a moment. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and how tired he really was.

“Up for breakfast?” She nodded. “I’m just gonna take a quick shower. When will the first client be here?”    
“In about 40 minutes”, Robin answered with a look at her watch. 

“Alright.”

He headed upstairs and she could hear him in his flat. She could hear him move around in the kitchen and opening the tap and the water flowing. Then he headed around again and moved probably to his bedroom then another few steps and she could hear water running. He was in the bath taking a shower like he had said. Robin let her thoughts slide and she blushed at what turn they took. This wasn’t the first time that she thought about him in this way. It had happened more and more over the last year. The last months, after the divorce from Matthew was finished, had been different between them. His looks were quite obvious now and they betrayed him. Yet he stayed silent and Robin didn’t understand why. Had her behavio u r not been clear? Had she not told him with her body language what she truly wanted? What she desired? It was frustrating that they didn’t move on. That he didn’t make a move on her. Yet she was too shy to make one herself. Robin’s thoughts kept drifting and she imagined what it would be kissing him. The thought aroused her and she shoved it away again and tried to concentrate on her work yet she couldn’t.  _ Stop it! _ , she told herself.  _ You’re not a teenager anymore! And he’s still your boss so get a grip! _

The thought depressed her. What if she made a move and he would kick her out? What if he didn’t want her at all? She could hear the water stop and him rummaging through his flat and probably getting dressed. About 10 min later, he came down the  steps to his flat and entered the office again. His hair was still wet and curly from the shower and his shirt more unbuttoned than usual. She could see the beginning of small black curls on his chest and blushed before she turned her look away once more. 

“That’s better”, he mumbled and rolled up his sleeves before he got them two plates and put the two Croissants onto each one before putting one beside Robin on the desk.

“Thanks”, she mumbled and he could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

Ignoring it like usual, he sat on the sofa and ate his French pastry with his strong coffee. It had been a long night and the day would be quite exhausting as well with all the appointments and client meetings they faced.  Cormoran’s thoughts slipped and he looked at Robin, thinking about how beautiful she looked and how he’d like to peel her out of that dress. He craved for her to touch him and touch her in return but he held back since he knew it wasn’t appropriate. This was Robin, his friend, his partner! Not someone he could simply have a relationship with. He knew it would ruin what they’ll have if she didn’t want him. He was afraid that she’ll leave if he made a move on her. Shit... It was frustrating as hell, yet he was too shy to ask her, afraid of the outcome so he stayed silent and just watched her from afar like he had done all those years. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”, she said when she realised, he was looking at her.

“I...”, he said in a dark voice. “I was just thinking about what’s on today.”

She knew he lied and her look was scrutinizing, one eyebrow raised and biting her lip. It cost him all his willpower to not get up and kiss her right here. They were interrupted  by  a knock  a t t he door and one of their clients stepping in.

“Ah... Good morning Mrs Brown”, he said, got up, shook the other woman’s hand and they left to his office. 

Robin stayed where she was, looking at the spot he had vanished a few seconds ago. What was going on here? She knew that he wasn’t simply thinking about the day. She had seen the longing and lust in his eyes. Frustrated and aroused, she moaned silently and got up to get some tea to distract herself. 

They day was long and eventful and it was late when  Cormoran got out of his office just to find Robin stil l sitting  at her desk, sorting some bills and working through some files. 

“You’re still here”, he said surprised. 

“I have to finish this”, she said. “Then all is up to date.”

“That’s brilliant!”, Strike genuinely said since he knew how they were behind with the files and how much work it truly was. “You must be hungry after a long day like this”, he said looking at his watch. 

It was 7.42pm and he wasn’t too sure if they’d get a good table in the pub since it was Friday. Instead he thought, that grabbing some food from a Thai place a few streets down would be a good idea. 

“I can get something to eat while you finish this”, he offered.

“Sounds good”, Robin agreed, quite hungry herself. 

“Brilliant! The usual?”

“Sure”, she said and smiled at him before he grabbed his coat.

“Be back in 30”, he said and left, leaving her to the silence of the office once more and she finished the file about 25 min later.

The silence  in  the office was piercing and since her thoughts kept drifting again, she stood up to clean up a bit, grabbing all the dirty mugs they had used that day and cleaned them, emptying his ashtray and watering the plants they had. Half an hour had passed and he still wasn’t back. Unsure what to do she sat on the sofa, fumbling with the hem of her dress. She was still thinking about the look he had shot her earlier. She still could feel his eyes on her and she felt warm and fuzzy once again. She had to tell him. She would tell him, Robin decided just when the door opened and he stepped inside, a bag of food in one hand ,  keys in the other one and drenched from head to toe. 

“Bloody hell”, he grumbled. “It’s raining cats and dogs!”

Robin laughed and for the first time that day the tension was gone and all felt normal. 

“Let me help you”, the young woman said, stepped to him and put the bag on her desk before she turned back to him.

He slipped out of his coat that was dripping and started to create a small puddle on the floor. His shirt was drenched as well and she couldn’t stop looking at him. It clung to his chest and revealed way more than it should. Without thinking, she stepped closer and softly let her fingers slide over the wet material.

“I’d better go and get changed”, he mumbled quite confused and yet fascinated of her behaviour. 

“ Cormoran there’s something I want to say first”, she mumbled and looked with big eyes up to him.

“What is it?”

Strike could hear that his voice was harsh and deep and he tried his best not to get too distracted with her hand on his chest. Robin took all her willpower not to jump him right here and let her hand slide to the first button of his shirt to open it.

“I thought about all this...”, she mumbled. “About our relationship.” There was silence for a moment before she had the first button undone. “I want more than just this. I want to try this...”

“Try what?”

He knew exactly what she wanted. He had seen it in her eyes this morning, yet he hesitated. He was no willing to give up on them if this meant that a serious romantic relationship going wrong could destroy all between them.

“Try things with  us. I know you must feel something and I do to. I truly want to try this because I.... “

“Yes?”, he asked softly and she fumbled at the second button. 

“I guess I.... I guess I like you. A lot.”

“Robin”, he said a bit breathless. “I guess I like you too. Like a lot”, he said simply and she laughed. 

“Do you want to have dinner then?”, he asked while leaning closer. 

“Not yet”, she said and he pulled her a bit closer and yet stopped before he pressed h is  lips  against  hers.

“Can I kiss you?”, he asked breathless and she nodded, pupils dilated, breathing harsh and her hand a bit trembling. “Say it...”

“Yes please.”

He closed the last gap between them and his lips found hers. They were soft and full and she tasted of the tea they had earlier. It was soft and careful and he tilted her chin up a bit while pulling her body against his. The kiss deepened and his lips got urgent and teasing. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. He kissed her with full force, yet carefully. He explored her mouth and a moan escaped her. Her hands slid over his chest and she started fumbling at the other buttons until she had them open and pulled his shirt out of his trousers.  Cormoran couldn’t believe that this was real. She kissed him and had told him that she liked him. She wanted to try! He wandered with his kissed down to her throat and she moaned again. Gosh he wanted her...  His hands found hers and he interrupted their kiss just to get her upstairs to his flat after closing the office. Immediately when his front door closed, he was all over her again, kissing her and letting his hands softly wander over her body. There were too much clothes, she thought yet he didn’t let her do anything else than kiss him. 

“Cormoran...”

“Yes?”, he mumbled when he once more kissed her neck. 

“Clothes...”, she breathed harsh and he waited for a moment.

“You want this?”, he asked unsure now but she nodded.

“Yes...  Yes I do.”

He caressed her cheek and then softly pulled her into his bedroom where he waited for a moment. Quickly Robin looked around since she had never been in here but she was distracted again soon. He looked at her and then softly pulled her closer, his hands searching for the zipper of her dress. Strike took his time now. She wanted this. She would be fully his so there was no rush. Slowly he peeled her out of this dress and started kissing her all over again. Robin explored his body as well and they soon sank naked on the bed, exploring each other and making sweet and gentle love for hours. 

It was past midnight and both of them lay beside each other when her stomach rumbled. He laughed.

“Guess it’s time to finally have dinner”, he mumbled. 

Robin laughed and agreed so he got up, put on some clothes and his prothesis and headed downstairs where their dinner was still on Robin’s desk, cold by now. When he was downstairs, Robin quickly slipped in his shirt and headed to the bathroom. She was quite shaky and a bit sore. When she returned, he was re-heating their dinner in the microwave and ha n ded her a huge bowl with delicious smelling food, before he grabbed his own and he ushered her back into bed, since it was getting colder by the minute and the heating wasn’t working. They ate in bed and talked for a while before he put the bowls aside and pulled her closer again into his arms. He kissed her playfully and opened the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. Robin laughed and simply waited. He put the fabric away and started to caress her breasts.

“You are so beautiful”, he mumbled when he leaned down and kissed her. 

Robin couldn’t get enough of him. His touch, his kisses. She loved him, yet she was too shy to tell him.  Cormoran slipped off his shirt of her and pulled her closer and soon they lost themselves in each other again.

It was late the next morning when they got up and made breakfast. They didn’t get far because while making coffee, they ended up kissing in the kitchen and he wouldn’t let go of her. 

“Gosh I love you”, he mumbled at her lips while she was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“I do too”, Robin confessed and smiled at his surprising confession of his feelings. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her more passionate this time. 

“I should go... We need some breakfast”, she mumbled and tried to get away but he pulled her closer once more and kissed her again.    
“I’ve this appointment but then we’re free for today.”

“Sounds perfect”, Robin agreed when he finally let go of her and smiled. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside”, he said when she headed to the door and wanted to leave just in her dress.

Robin obeyed and grabbed his leather jacket on the way out before she blew him a kiss and left happily. 

Quite happy himself,  Cormoran headed downstairs to the office with a cup of coffee in one hand, a few minutes later where one of their clients, Mr Ashwood, was already waiting for him.

“Good morning”, he greeted cheerfully and switched into his business mode, but still the thought of Robin’s words lingered in his mind while he talked with their client.

She loved him and he did to o . All was well between them, even though they had taken the step and moved on in their relationship. Nothing to worry,  Cormoran told himself smiling and listened to what his client had to say. 


End file.
